Havera
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: When Ziva David's liaison position with NCIS is terminated, she is sent back to Israel, yet hopes to return. Director Vance wants a pair of eyes on Ziva while in Israel. Enter Special Agent Kate Todd. She is sent to be a liaison for NCIS, working with Mossad. Kibbs, Tiva, Kate Lives!AU, set between "Judgement Day" and "Last Man Standing". What happens in Israel... stays in Israel?


**LOS ANGELES, 1604 HOURS, OFFICE OF SPECIAL PROJECTS**

"Agent Todd, the Director wants to speak with you."

Kate whipped around, to see Special Agent Lara Macy watching her. It had been only three years since she'd transferred, but she still wasn't used to not seeing her former boss.

Although, it wasn't like she didn't still see him.

"What does he want?" she asked. Was this something new? A new assignment? Damn, she was still getting used to working here. She didn't really want to move somewhere else.

"I don't know, but he specifically asked for you, Kate."

Agent Macy had liked her… right until she handed over the note from Gibbs. Then she had turned semi ice queen. Kate was used to being stonewalled by her boss, it wasn't really a surprise. After all, Gibbs made friends _everywhere_ he went.

It's why he still blamed himself for her near-death. She sighed, not looking forward to seeing their new Director. She still mustered her courage, and walked in, seeing him on the video conference.

"Hello, Agent Todd."

"Director Vance," was her cautious reply.

"I'm assuming you heard of Director Shepard's death."

"Yes," she frowned, "it was horrible." Indeed, their whole office had mourned. Kate, having known Jenny somewhat personally, had been upset about the loss. And from what she heard, Washington wasn't handling the death very well either.

"Upon Director Shepard's death, I reassigned your old team members to new positions."

"What?" she gasped, in shock. Vance had reassigned _Gibbs' team_? She had never thought that they would be separated from each other.

"Agent DiNozzo was reassigned as an Agent Afloat. Agent McGee was sent to Cyber Crimes, and Officer David's liaison position was terminated."

"Forgive me, Director, but I don't understand."

"It is important that we have eyes on Officer David. Which is where you come in, Agent Todd."

"Sir?" she asked, confused.

"You're being reassigned," the words were quiet, but there was meaning behind them, "to be Officer David's NCIS contact in Israel."

She had to have heard wrong. She knew Ziva, and Ziva would not like being followed, even by someone she knew, "You want me… in Israel?"

"That is correct, Agent Todd. You leave LA X tomorrow at 0600 hours."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be reporting to the Director of Mossad, I've already told him you're coming."

"Does Officer David know, sir?"

"No, But Director David will arrange a meeting between the two of you promptly after your arrival."

"Director Vance, just to clarify… are you asking me to be a liaison to Mossad?"

He looked startled for a second, before he chuckled, "I guess so, Agent Todd. Good luck, and I will talk to you once you're in Israel. Your file and assignment will be waiting for you there."

"Thank you, Director," she said, managing to keep a smile on her face until the screen went black. She turned, to see Agent Macy standing there.

"Did you know?" she asked, curious.

"I had no clue," she looked bewildered, "we'll keep your desk in order, but…"

"But you don't expect me to come back," she filled in.

"Mossad is dangerous, Kate," Macy sighed, "Okay, pack up your desk, and I'll get Kensi to see what she can do about your apartment."

"Thanks, Mace," Kate sighed, and headed back to her desk.

Callen leaned against her desk, groaning, "What's this I hear about Agent Superstar leaving?"

"Sorry Callen," she replied breezily, "looks like I'm going on vacation."

"Get me a souvenir," Kensi called as she walked past.

Kate merely shook her head, as she started opening her desk drawers. She looked up, a photo pinned to her wall catching her eye.

A picture of her old team, along with Ziva, when they'd gone out for drinks. Tim and Tony were mugging for the camera, Ziva was smirking sensuously, Ducky was smiling, Abby was grinning, and Gibbs was caught in a rare position- mid laugh. It was a picture that got her through a lot since moving to LA. Visiting Washington whenever she could get up there was her salvation.

Her phone buzzed, and she rolled her eyes, "Speak of the devil."

 **Gibbs:** You coming home any time soon?

She didn't really want to tell her former boss that she was leaving the country, and then realized… she didn't know how classified the mission was.

She merely shot off her own text.

 **Kate:** Heard about T, T & Z. Just assigned a new case. Gonna be off grid for awhile.

She'd seen Gibbs only last weekend, when he'd made an impromptu visit, showing up at her apartment. He'd been no different. But then, that had been before Jenny's death. She had called him right after, and they had talked about it for ten minutes, him promising to call her if he learned anything new about Jenny.

 **Gibbs:** Everything okay, Katie?

A smile graced her lips. She loved how he could make her damn heart flutter just with one word. _Katie._ As if she'd ever be anything other than _his,_ that was. Although, without the team knowing, and her in constant contact with Ziva in Israel, she would be backing the two of them into a corner.

 **Kate:** Yeah, Mace went hard-ass, and decided it was time for a solo case.

 **Gibbs:** Just call me if she's giving you too much trouble. I can get you back to DC, Kate.

 **Kate:** It's okay, I promise. Xo

 **Gibbs:** okay

She said her good-byes to the team, and headed home. After all, she didn't want anyone picking up on her peculiar mood, least of all Getz, who could read her in a heartbeat. Definitely not Getz.

Opening the door to her apartment, she found something she wasn't expecting.

"Gibbs?" she asked, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Hey Katie," he smirked as he said it. She rushed forward, into his arms. It had only been a week, but so much had changed. He kneaded her shoulders with his incredibly capable hands.

"I'm sorry, I only heard today. What happened with the team, Gibbs?"

He sighed, and started at her for a minute, "I don't know, Kate."

"Gibbs" she inhaled his scent, slightly marred by the smell of hours travelling, "Gibbs, I'm gonna miss her."

"I know, Katie, me too" he muttered into her hair.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to reassure myself that you live here. You're not dead."

"How could I be dead?"

"Dangerous job. Plus…" he frowned, the same way he did when he was talking about her taking the bullet for him on the rooftop, "I just don't wanna see you hurt, Katie."

"I won't get hurt."

"So…" he pulled away, and smirked, "what's this about you going on some solo case?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled, "It's nothing, I just…"

"Classified?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Damn, Kate, I came for a visit, and you're shippin' out tomorrow."

"Sounds about right," she said, before pulling him into a kiss. When she broke away, she merely said "Which is why we should make the most of our time together."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he muttered, before throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her to the bedroom.

 _XXXXXXXX_

 **TEL AVIV, 0103 HOURS, RENAISSANCE HOTEL**

Kate felt dead. After a flight that had lasted over fifteen hours, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. She listened, as her Mossad contact, who had picked her up at the airport, haggled with the desk clerk.

Finally, he turned to her, "A car will come collect you tomorrow morning at seven, to bring you to Mossad headquarters. Once there, you will receive your assignment."

"Thank you," she said, as he handed her the room key, and directed her towards the elevator. All she wanted was to sleep.

Once she was upstairs, she threw herself onto the bed, not even changing out of her travel-smelling clothes.

She fell asleep almost instantly, waking only hours later, at 0340 in the morning. She was wide awake, the jet lag messing with her. In LA it was 1740 _yesterday,_ and that in itself, exhausted her. She was so tired, and at home, she'd just be getting off work. She tried to mentally convert to what it would be Washington time, but her exhausted brain refused.

She got up, checking her computer, and found nothing but an email from Tony.

 ** _From:_** _.org_

 ** _To:_** _.org_

 ** _Subject:_** _SAVE ME!_

 _Kate, I need your help. Fly to Norfolk from LA, and save me. Shove Vance's toothpick up his- (insert unladylike terms that are too insensitive for your delicate ears)- and come save me! I'd give my left foot if you'd come save me… just please please come. Or send Tim. Even Ziva. You and Ziva can bust in here in bikinis and save me. Please!_

 _Your desperate ex-coworker, Tony._

"Damn it, Tony," she muttered. It had been sent only an hour earlier. He must be dying all by himself without Tim or Ziva to torment.

She couldn't say she wasn't familiar with the feeling, because she loved her ex-team, trying to visit as often as possible in the three-year interim since working in Washington. But what could she do? Now she was halfway around the world, and even further from having any possible way to help DiNozzo.

Sighing, she shut down her computer, and climbed back into bed. Maybe she'd be lucky to catch another hour or two.

 _XXXXXX_

 **TEL AVIV, 0930 HOURS, MOSSAD HEADQUARTERS**

She was waiting in the hallway outside Director David's office, standing next to a man who'd identified himself as Deputy Director of Mossad, Ilan Bodnar. He seemed friendly enough, but he gave off some vibes that made Kate a little uneasy.

Whatever. She was nervous, but looking forward to seeing Ziva again. She was certain that the director would want to surprise Ziva, and had not previously told her that Kate would be her contact from NCIS, during her time in Israel. Kate didn't even want to think of how Tony would react if he knew that while the team he worked on had been broken up, Kate was working with Ziva halfway around the world.

Deputy Director Bodnar looked at his phone, before turning to her, "Come, Agent Todd, the Director is very anxious to see you."

He led her inside, and she found herself staring across a desk, at a man who did not really resemble Ziva David. The resemblance was there, but it was faint, she had to admit.

" _Shalom,_ Special Agent Todd. I am Director Eli David," he smiled as he held out his hand, but Kate could sense there was something more hiding behind that smile.

"Hello," she said, trying to remain cautious. She shook his hand, and he gestured for her to have a seat.

"I trust your journey was satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, feeling slightly nervous.

"Now, when my friend Director Vance suggested that you be sent here, I was skeptical at first. I do however believe it was the right decision. Were you informed of your assignment?"

"Sir, I was informed that I would be Ziva- Officer David's NCIS contact while she is in Israel."

He nodded, and said simply, "That is part of the job, yes. However, what you will be doing is somewhat different from what you were doing in your previous position. You will be aiding two of our operatives, one of whom is Officer David."

"Yes, sir." She knew not to say any more than that.

"You will be working with them on anti-terrorist missions both in and outside Israel. That is your mission, Special Agent Todd."

"Thank you, sir."

"Deputy Director Bodnar will escort you downstairs, where you will be meeting with your…" he smiled slightly, "fellow operatives. Good luck, Agent Todd."

"Thank you." She stood, and Bodnar escorted her into the elevator.

When she got out on the ground floor, he escorted her across the street, to a café, "Wait here," he instructed, "and Officer David will be here shortly."

He promptly left, leaving Kate alone. Using the basic Hebrew that Ziva had taught her, she managed to order a coffee. She waited, but not for long. She saw Ziva walk in, followed by a dangerous looking man, though Ziva didn't immediately see her.

And then she saw her, her mouth dropping open. She walked over, and asked, incredulous, " _Kate_?"

"Hey Ziva," Kate tried to smile, but there was suddenly a lump in her throat. It had only been a month since she had seen her, but as it always did when she saw Ziva David, emotions and memories overwhelmed her.

She and Gibbs both owed their lives to Ziva.

" _You're_ the agent Director Vance sent?"

She nodded, unable to say anymore. She finally managed a smile.

"This is… wonderful. Kate, this is Officer Michael Rivkin. He's my partner. Michael, this is Caitlin Todd, I replaced her when I worked at NCIS."

He nodded at her "A pleasure to finally meet _one_ of the team members Ziva has spoken of so frequently.

Ziva and Rivkin both sat down with her, and Ziva asked, "So you are to work with Michael and I?"

"Yes, that's right," Kate said.

Rivkin and Ziva exchanged a look, before Rivkin asked, "How good are you with a gun?"

And Kate knew that if anything, this would be an interesting experience.

She just grinned, and started to explain.


End file.
